The Diary of Allison Dawson OLD
by bluepizza25
Summary: Ever since Ally's Sweet 16th, weird things have been happening. Austin no longer has a crush on Cassidy. He gets glued to Ally's mind. Does she have a crush on him? Also, Tilly is back with her H8ter Girl website, but guess who she's humiliating this time? Will be remade
1. Chapter 1

2/21/12

Dear diary,

Today was my Sweet 16th and it was horrible. Dad doesn't want me driving, even though my driving instructor thought I was great. I asked Mrs. Robinson, our neighbor, to let me drive her car so that I could become really good at driving. She was considerate enough to do this for me.

Unfortunately, the car ran out of gas after a while and we were stuck in the middle of nowhere. The creepy lady out the window gave us some gas for $50. Mrs. Robinson gave the money because she was so considerate. I would've done it, though.

Soon the car was moving again, but got stuck in a ditch in less than 10 minutes. I had to pull it out. I got all covered in mud and the car ripped off my skirt. Mrs. Robinson was at least considerate enough to give me a box-like thing to wear as pants.

I arrived at Sonic Boom for the party. I looked ridiculous. I was completely covered in mud, and I was wearing a box-like thing as pants. I went into the girls' locker room to take a shower and then went into the practice room to put on a new outfit.

Dad took me out to the front of the store to talk to me. "Driving means leaving," he explained to me, "and I don't want to lose my little angel." He started to tear up. "Oh, Dad, I won't leave. I promise I will stay right here beside you.", I told him. He gave me a giant bear hug. He may be absent from the store a lot, but he loves me and never wants to lose me.

Soon we were back in the store for the party. My friends seemed to be having a good time. Trish and Dallas were sitting next to each other. They were now dating. In my opinion, Trish is better off with Dez. I never imagined her with Dallas.

Dez was eating cake on the couch. "Good cake, Mr. Dawson." "I bought that." "I know. That's why I said good cake, Mr. Dawson." Typical.

Austin was playing the guitar to make Cassidy happy. They no longer have a crush on each other. Cassidy just had a horrible day and needed some cheering up. I had a pretty bad day as well, so it cheered me up, too. It also made me feel romantic... what am I saying? Am I saying I have a crush on my friend? I better not be!

Love,

Allison Dawson


	2. Chapter 2

2/22/12

Dear diary,

Guess who's back? Miami H8ter Girl, that's who! Or should I say, Tilly Thompson! Now she's posting humiliating things about me, like Dez said! Today she posted about my incident on the JumboTron a while ago! This is all Trish and Dez's fault! I never want to speak to them again!

Also, Tilly wants me to perform with Austin tomorrow. She thinks I still have stage fright and wants to humiliate me. We'll see about that! I got over my stage fright on Halloween 2011, which was a while ago! But Tilly's so dumb that she thought it was actually Taylor Swift! I do wonderful disguises and voice impressions. You should hear me do Austin.

Man, I cannot say that name without blushing. What is my problem? I have to write a new song for him, and each one of mine are love songs. Snap out of it, Ally! He is your friend! Last time he thought you had a crush on him, he got all orange and sweaty! Gross! We wouldn't want that to happen again, would we? Aw, man!

Love,

Allison Dawson


	3. Chapter 3

2/23/12

Dear diary,

I'm sorry about what I said about Trish and Dez yesterday. It's not their fault, it's Tilly's. I shouldn't have blamed them. Trish is my BFFL. I could never do that to her. I'm so sorry for what I did and it will never happen again.

Also, the performance went pretty well. Austin was holding my hand the whole time. My face lit up like a Christmas tree. Stop it with the romance, Ally! Remember, he might get orange and sweaty again! The crowd was cheering, begging for encores.

Tilly went up and hugged me. "That was a great performance. I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I need to take down H8ter Girl again. It will never return. I promise." "Glad you've become more sincere." "So how did you get so brave?" "Well, you know how Taylor Swift performed at the Halloween party last year?" "Yeah." "That wasn't really her. It was me." "Oh, my goodness, Ally! I thought I actually knocked out Taylor Swift! I am so sorry!" "I'm sorry, too, that I blamed you for the JumboTron incident!" "IT'S OKAY!", Trish and I both exclaimed, crying and clutching each other in a hug.

Austin and Dez joined in the group hug. When Austin came in, I broke up the group hug because I was so nervous. Oh, my golly goshness! I do have a crush on Austin! What do I do?

Love,

Allison Dawson


	4. Chapter 4

2/24/12

Dear diary,

Today things are back to normal. Tilly finally took down Miami H8ter Girl. Trish and Dallas broke up today. I felt really bad for Trish at first, but she told me that Dallas wasn't really her type. She is with Dez now. Also, I left you open to A Love/Like Song. Yep, I've updated it since the day I started it. So anyway, I actually left a message about my crush in there that Austin wasn't supposed to read, but he read it anyway. I was so embarrassed, but Austin told me it was okay and that he was actually planning on going out with me. So now things have gotten better. What can I say?

Love,

Allison Dawson


End file.
